What the Pack is
by ynius
Summary: When the Hales had been saved by a mysterious girl in that fire, the wheels of fate turned another way. Meanwhile, the Nemeton is basking in the feeling of a human born True Alpha, who just began to listen and feel and see.
1. chapter 1

Derek Hale knocked once again at the door of their informant. He had been send out on this errand by his mother, who felt a little underweather to go out, so Derek was the one who should bring to her some medicine. He would be alright with it, if not for the fact that the person who he is visiting is him.

Stiles Stilinski. The druid- not born, but taught- who took over after Deaton retired.

That had been out of blue. It actually happened a few days after the fire that almost killed his entire family. Not even until this day did Derek found out what happened truly, all he knew was that Kate Argent, a hunter, planned for it to happen. And someone foiled her plans. After that, Deaton appeared to their burnt house a few days later, apologizing and telling them he was retiring to teach his succesor. Of course, the man still helped them, he could never truly give it up, but now his student was the official consultant.

And Derek absolutely hated him. He was nosy, stupid, had a funny face and no seriousity. He was weak and used sarcasm more than he breathed.

The two were practically the opposite. There were times when they would get along, but those were rare and far in between.

After waiting for a few more seconds, Derek grew annoyed and fished out the key to the house. He was aware the Sheriff was on duty today, so Stiles should be alone. Everyone in his family owned a copy to the master key, alwasy using it if was necesary.

He entered, unbothered to lock or change his shoes. He closed the door and stalked inside, set on finding the boy- he was younger than himself!- and getting out of there. The house now held an unfamiliar scent. Usually it smelt like Stiles and his dad, but now it held another smell.

A short of familiar scent. He usually caught the scent on Styles, only in some days, and not so much that it was obvious. It was a scent that send alarm signals in Derek's head, so he choose not to comment on the suble but piercing smell.

It made him want to kneel before the one who was smelling like that. It was like opium to him, the longer he smelt it, the longer he needed it. But he didn't dare tell his mother about it. God knows she talks regularly with his sister, Laura, and both her and Cora like to make fun of him. If word of this would get out and reach them, only their uncle, Peter, could make him stop from destroying his sisters.

As he went deeper in the familiar house- he went here often enough to know where Stiles kept his tools and medicine for the Hale pack- he began to smell the scent more proeminent.

Derek was also aware that Stiles had another friend, a werewolf friend. If not, then there was no posible way for the hyperactive boy to have a strange scent on him, an unknown wolf scent. One that drove him mad.

He arrived at Stiles' room. That's where he kept the most of his stuff. Even if his father was aware of what was going on, he apparently was still not at current with all, so the younger Stilinski kept his stuff in his room, outside his father's immediate visual radar.

This was where the scent was the strongest. He was certain the wolf was behind this door. God help Stiles if he had slept with a werewolf. He knew, not from his experience, that werewolves females were possessive as hell.

He opened the door and stepped inside, slowly as to not alert the ones sleeping inside. He could feel two heartbeats, one slow, one a bit faster. One was definitely awake.

Inside the room nothing has changed since Derek had been here the last time- one month ago, when he had been shot by Kate Argent with a bullet meant to kill him in two days, but Stiles came back after a phone call and gave him some sedatives, with a promise to get the bullet and make him better, and when he woke up he smelt the same scent in the room and his wound healing already. Stiles wasn't far from him, speaking softly with someone at the door. Derek caught one glance of a hand brushing Stiles' face before the kid closed the door and turning to face Derek. Seeing the question in the werewolf's eyes, Stiles sighed. "She's your saviour, you know? She went in the Argent House and stole a bullet with the help of an inside agent." He didn't spoke about that person, nor gave him her name when he asked- the same messy floor, full of papers for his investigation, whenever for the supernatural or mundane world, his wall full of names and pictures- Stiles was usually secretive about his friends, but Derek at least knows one is a Kanima and one is a Banshee- and the bed where one body was covered by the duvet. The shower could be heard through the joined door, and Derek could now smell the scent that plagued his mind for a long period of time. The one sleeping in Stiles' bed was the one that drove him crazy, only with her smell.

He aproached the bed, aware that if this werewolf was a female she could clearly castrate him for sneaking on her. And from the body form, the werewolf was most likely a girl.

He tugged the duvet out of the way, revealing a girl, not older than Stiles himself- thankfully dressed in a one piece black dress- with the blackest hair he ever saw on an outsider's head beside his family. Her breathing was slow, as if unaware she was being watched. Her cheeks were rose colored from the little air she had under the blanket. Eyelashes long and thick, lips two petals on her face. She was gorgeous- even when sleeping. And the _smell_ -

The smell was what made his stare at her with mouth wide open like an idiot for ten whole minutes. He couldn't choose what was more addicting to her smell- the way she smelt, or how much her smell was making him crazy.

In the end, the girl whined and turned to face him fully, crossing her hands on the pillow. Her nose was scruted as if she was bothered by something, then she sniffed and relaxed. With a sigh, she was back asleep, and the blanket was tugged from his hands and drapped over the girl once again.

Derek looked panicated to see Stiles, half dressed with his jeans on, hair wet- obvious signs he just got out of the bath. He looked at the girl with a small smile on his face, as if he looked at the most precious person in his life.

- _Derek would find out later that he was half right_.-

Then, Stiles turned away and tugged Derek away from the bed and to his desk. In a quiet voice, he whispered to Derek as he went through his first aid kit.

"I got your mother's message. I know what to give her. Tell her to take that in two days, in between meals and at the midnight. She should be better by the third." He handed him a bottle full of pills. He didn't spoke a word about what happened. Derek found himself relieved. It would be almost awkward to try and explain. Before he left, though, he had to look back one last time at the sleeping beauty on the bed. Stiles was watching him, took him to the door even. In a quiet murmur, he looked in his eyes as he closed the front door.

"Don't worry. She knew you were here, else she would have left. She let you see her, to remember her. She was the one to save you from the Argent's poison. The way you acted was completly normal." And he cut himself off then, making Derek want to strangle the boy. He was getting more and more confused, damnit!

One thing he knew. As he left in his car, he looked back in his mirror and he saw red eyes watching him leaving for a second.


	2. chapter 2

Stiles Stilinski entered back in his room to see his best friend and sister staring out of his window as Derek left. He sighed, taking a towel and drying his hair. The girl looked back, eyes red for a second and motioned for him to come to her to let her dry his hair.

He accepted. It felt damn good when she did that.

He sat at the foot of his bed, having at his neck the girl sitting crosslegged and taking the towel from his hand.

"Was that necesary?" Stiles found himself asking, unable to contain himself. His friend sighed, but didn't stop.

"Not really. It could have waited. But now that Kate is in town, Gerard will come too. And with Gerard, we both know who else will come." The girl said, voice sweet and sad at the same time.

Stiles took her hand into his, stopping one of the limbs from continuing, though the other abandoned the towel and combed his hair with her fingers. It felt damn good, but that didn't stop the dread from building up as he spoke the name.

"Deucalion." Deaton told Stiles everything about the blind Alpha. Of course, Stiles told her everything as well, and more that he found out.

"Hmm. Yeah. Him. Poor Deucalion." She said, earning a growl from Stiles. He usually had that reaction when someone mentioned the blind werewolf.

"Would you stop pitying him? He killed his pack!"

"Yes. He did. And he lived blind for almost ten years. He needs someone to save him." She said, hugging Stiles from behind, arms circling his neck.

He knew the position must be uncomfortable for the werewolf, so he rose and embraced her fully. He sighed once he felt her in his arms. "Why does it have to be you?" He complained. She chuckled.

"That's the way I am. I can't help it. The only one I don't believe needs saving is Gerard, and Allison is with me, even though she didn't meet him for a long time."

At the thought of the hunteress, he chuckled. She sure had a very unusual reaction when she found out one of her best friends was a werewolf, and a True Alpha at that. She immediately declared herself a member of the pack, even if she didn't knew who else was in.

"Scott, what is Derek hurts you?" He asked the question he wanted to ask for a long time, ever since he had been recruited by Deaton and taught everything he knew and everything he needed to know.

"He won't. He can't. I am an Alpha, he's a Beta for one. Also, you saw how he looked at me. Like-"

"Like he wanted to eat you." Interrupted Stiles, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe. But he could feel the pull. He could feel the want to possess me and give me everything. He won't be able to hurt me. In any way."

Stiles had to accept Scott's answer for now, because they were running late. And running late to their meeting was never good when Lydia was early and scolded him.

So, he let go of his soulmate and went to prepare. She went to the bathroom and did the same. They would go to their meeting place and discuss what they were meant to do. Of course, to get to their meeting place, they needed to meet first and let Scott lead them.

Without Scott, no one would reach the Nemeton. Not while the Nemeton accepted only their pack as members. When they found the Nemeton for the first time, it had been Scott who walked in a daze to the tree trunk while everyone followed her in the middle of the night. As they arrived, seats made from the roots were made by the tree, and fireflies flew around, making the grove be seen better, for those without the night vision eyes. Scott was the first one seating on the highest chair, while everyone followed her lead. At her right, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson. At her left, Allison, Issac and one open chair. In a marveled voice, Scott began talking about the Nemeton that apparently send her a message in her dreams to come there. They decided that would be their meeting place. In time, Deputy Parrish joined them, as the sole Hell Hound in Beacon Hills.

This was their pack. It may be little, and without experience, but it was strong. And it was growing. Scott said that Derek will join them too, together with another girl, but she saw only some parts that the Nemeton showed her. Stiles knew that the Nemeton must really love Scott, because an eons old tree wouldn't let one pack of weird kids use its trunk as a meeting table just for fun and being bored.

But, no one could stop Scott from going there every day, called by the ancient magic that slept from the beginning of the world. Sometimes, the Nemeton called a member of the pack to take Scott from there after she spend another night listening to the words of the old tree.

One time, Allison asked Scott what was the Nemeton telling her, when it became obvious that when she dozed off in class, she was actually listening to the spirit of the magic. The answer was simple, but it meant so much that those who heard had trouble understanding.

"He's telling me about the Creation."

Scott also sometimes forgot the human speech. She would listen to the murmur of the water stream, to the songs of the birds, to the song of the Sun itself, and she would get lost. She would stare outside from inside their class with such desire, one would think she was ready to bolt through the window. When this happened, she would become distant, an existance that would be only the pack's. Scott existed then only for her pack. When school was over, she would wander alone to the Nemeton, waiting for the others to find her. When they would find her- because they had one werewolf, an Hell Hound tied to the Nemeton, a kanima and a banshee in their pack, and it became so easy for them to tract down the wandering girl- they would all lie on the grass and roots and earth and _feel_.

 _Feel_ what Scott feels, _hear_ what Scott hears, _smell_ what Scott smells. They were one body and mind during that time, and their name was Scott.

And then Scott would _shift_. Her wolf was gorgeous. Her fur was blacker than night itself. Eyes so red that one would see blood when looking at them. Pure, crimson blood, crysalised in the form of two pupils. Tall as a very big dog, walking on her tiptoes, free as a wolf and aware as a human. That was the only thing no one in their group could understand. No one from the supernatural side could shift like Scott. Issac was only able to shift in his werewolf form that could kill people, Jackson could in the Kanima form that could paralise hundreds, Parrish could burst in flames that burned even the flame resistent clothes, and Lydia didn't truly had a form. Her power was her voice, but she could very well kill you with it.

And Scott, the deadliest and strongest out of them, possible out of all of them, would _shift_ in a docile wolf, wise beyond her age and beautiful behind apparance as well as on outside. She would shift to be free together with the songs, murmurs and feelings surrounding their home.

 _And they would be free with her_.

True, during the full moon, only Jackson, Issac and Parrish could join Scott on her runs and walks, but that didn't meant the others would not be with her. Scott always stood close to the Nemeton when it was Full Moon. 'The Magic is strongest' she said. Everyone knew it was because no hunter would be able to track them there. But none mentioned it, none mentioned her protective manner, for that would break the code. The code that they made between themselves to never make Scott explain herself. They would wait until she was comfortable with the secret to share with them. If it was of extreme importance, then Stiles was the one to ask, being the oldest in the Pack beside Scott.

So, when the full moon came and the call was on, they would always be beside the Nemeton. The Nemeton always protected them. It would raise a cage of trees around the grove, stopping anyone of entering and leaving. Lydia would climb the biggest tree she could find, and she would _sing_. Her voice had always been good, but now that she had awoken her powers as a Banshee, she could make her voice even more lovelier. Like a siren, she could bewitch men to fall in her hold, and she could make them her slaves. But that wasn't the way her Alpha worked, so she wouldn't either. Allison would guard over them all, while Stiles would make sure Scott was within call range if anything happened, all while he listened to the _magic_ and _songs_ and _feel_ of the forest, Lydia and the Moon.

The Moon was another element that made Scott feel like a bigger existance than anyone else in the world, and like a True Alpha, she dragged them with her. Scott told them that the Nemeton is a beacon for all the supernatural beings, but the pack believed that Scott is the one. Her scent- according to every supernatural being that they met- was so strong that it could be smelt miles away, even if it was just for a brief moment.

Under the Moon, Scott was dancing. The way she was running, playing catch with her pack and mates, the way she laughed when she shifted back naked and took the dress and underwear from Allison with a grateful smile, and when she looked back at the boys to see the others looking the other way, except from Stiles, who forgot the shame he should feel from seeing his female best friend naked long ago, all made her special. To the pack, to the Nemeton, to the Moon and Sun, to the nature itself.

Parrish was the one who made sure everyone arrived home safe, then took Scott home last, just to have more time with her alone. The others were jealous. Scott laughed and Stiles scoffed. The man was the only one with a job, so it was obvious he had the least time spend with their pack leader from everyone. They should understand how starved for attention and care Parrish was feeling. They all went through that when Scott went on a trip with her mother for the weekend.

By the time she got back, none went back to work nor school the next day, keeping Scott in the cage made by Nemeton to themselves. Even Jackson whined when his turn for Scott ended.

So, now it was time for the two to depart to the Nemeton and wait for everyone else to arrive. Lydia would arrive with Jackson, Parrish would come alone, and Allison with Issac.

Their pack may be little, and broken, and inexperienced, but Stiles felt, when they all gathered around the Nemeton in their usual seats, that they could defeat anything that came in their way. Be it the evil itself, Scott would defeat it, with themselves at her back.


End file.
